1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to indoor recreational systems and more particularly to an indoor recreational system adapted for use with a door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices in common use for providing indoor recreational activity. In fact, there are some indoor recreational devices that are adapted for use with the top of a door frame. Particularly, a known device comprises a seat suspended from a spring which is in turn suspended from a scissor type attachment that is receivable about the upwardly facing shoulders of the door frame.
A constant concern during the use of these indoor recreational devices is the safety of the user. For example, three safety concerns during the operation of the above indoor spring swing are inadvertent release of the recreational device from the door frame, failure of a component of the recreational device causing separation of the device, and injury to the user during operation of the recreational device caused by sharp edges and/or pinching. These safety concerns are enhanced when the child is jumping in the seat, such as the one described above. For example, the scissor attachment could slip off the upwardly facing shoulder of the door frame, the user fall to the floor with the spring and/or scissor attachment falling onto the user.
Additionally, a variety of different interchangeable recreational devices that could be attached with a sturdy frame structure would be desirable. This variety of indoor recreational devices should maintain the interest of the user for a longer period of time and permit the user to develop their different motor skills. Additionally, an indoor recreational system that provides these variety of indoor activities for use with one frame structure while being foldable and provided in components would be desirable to reduce storage space when the system is not in use.